


In which Saya is Concerned

by Erin_C



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Haji and Saya for the anime "Blood Plus." I was originally going to title this "Heartache", but then Saya crept into the drawing and I thought that would be at tad melodramatic. Also, given the show's typical pattern, it should probably be something more like, "Gee, Haji, are you feeling okay after getting impaled again by like ten of the Schiff?"</p>
<p>Also, <a href="http://wolfenkahlon.livejournal.com/">wolfenkahlon</a> has done a lovely color rendition <a href="http://wolfenkahlon.livejournal.com/40373.html">here</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Saya is Concerned

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/24/inwhichsayaisconcernedb.png/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Which Saya is Concerned (line art by Erin_C, colour by WolfenKahlon)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374652) by [Erin_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C), [WolfenKahlon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenKahlon/pseuds/WolfenKahlon)




End file.
